Komugi and Meruem Spinoff Story
by Call Me Bree the Blonde
Summary: A little AU never hurt anyone. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

All under the Chimera Ant King's reign knew that Meruem favored execution over repeating himself. Any so mistaken as to not give him their full attention and compliance were considered worthless. Komugi was the only one who could defy this ultimatum.

The focus in the Gungi master's eyes filled them so completely, it was little wonder there was no room for sight. She poured every ounce of her being into the board between her and her challenger. For Komugi's unyielding regard towards the game at hand, Meruem was prepared repeat their dance indefinitely.

Satisfaction for Meruem gleamed from watching Komugi flawlessly adapt to whatever new strategy the King threw at her. From minute details to what he believed to be a revolutionary play, the blind girl before him always had a brilliant answer immediately ready. It was more than he could say of anyone who served him.

-Such is how the King explained his fascination to himself. No no, it was not silly for Supreme Leader to spend all of his time playing a board game. It would be much more farfetched if he disregarded her ability to best him-even in a board game. How could he hope to take on the human race while he still failed to dissect the rhythm of perhaps their most unsightly, plain, helpless, weak member?

Only a few days had past when Meruem caught himself wanting to be alone with her.

No need to question this whim. He was the King. He was absolute.

For both a lifetime to Meruem and yet not long enough, the only sound in the throne room was the rhythm of clicking Gungi pieces on the board, calling out moves, and Komugi's occasional sniffles. All always followed by requests to play again. Save for her own noises, this was the only rhythm Komugi sought. She especially cherished how that was all she could hear when they played all the way through the night to dawn. Over time, she grew self-conscious of the obstruction she added.

At a slightly longer pause between games, she addressed him. "Supreme Leader-"

"Call me by name."

"Meruem-sama," Komugi hurriedly corrected herself. He had requested that she address him without honorifics before, but she just couldn't bring herself to. Instead she sunk into a bow at the base of the game board "Please tell me if my mannerisms bother you! I couldn't forgive myself if I did!"

"They don't."

"Are you sure? Because I can try to find a way to fix them! My family always tells me I'm super annoying and I tried to change but I couldn't but maybe this time I mean I really really am trying . . . !"

Meruem let Komugi's hysterics fade into crying before he spoke. "This is on your mind when you play?"

"Oh no you have my total attention it's just-"

Merem cut her off, something he never did. "This cannot continue." Komugi's sobs intensified so Meruem spoke a bit louder. "We will need to address this before we can continue . . . Come over here."

Komugi was nearly silent as she crawled over to her opponent. Hopefully she would be punished for her wrongs swiftly so they could get back to playing. She sat head bent down in remorse before him. Meruem slid off his cussion and gently placed her on it.

"Why has your cold not gone away?"

"I'm so sorry Meruem-sama, I'm afraid it doesn't . . . I'm allergic to certain fibers, like the ones in this carpet we're sitting on"

Meruem looked down disgustedly at the luxurious velvet carpet. "Come. We will continue in your room."

"Oh-um-that's really kind of you! But I really am fine here!-and I walk so slowly it would just be a hassle!"

"Come." Meruem placed Komugi on his back, picked up the pillows, board with scattered on top, and her walking stick, then set off at a brisk pace. The Royal Guard was around, but they knew better than to cross his path.

While Komugi didn't want to make any noise as to not disrupt her nose so near him, she was internally screeching with joy and bewilderment wiping all else from her mind. The Supreme Leader, the light of the world, a wonder so great she could scarcely believe he had come into her dull life, was permitting her to touch him-even if merely for travel speed. She was very relieved when she was returned gently to her place on the ground at his feet when they arrived.

Meruem was able to see more of her hair than usual from this angle, and not-so-carefully put the rest down as he examined her.

"There are bits of velvet in your hair."

"Hm?"

"The fiber you're allergic to, it's called velvet." What a plain life this girl had lived.

Komugi immediately started frantically ruffling her hair, she didn't want him to have gone all this way for her to carry the problem with her!

"Stop." Her pale hair was even more unsightly tangled now. "Do you even take pride in your appearance?"

"I'm afraid it's hopeless, since I'm blind I couldn't possibly, let alone ask someone to have the burden of doing it for me . . . "

"Follow my footsteps into the hallway." Normally they were silent, but he put additional pressure on the wood, so the disgruntled companion had no trouble complying. Once they'd arrived, he held the blade of his tail near her head. "I'm going to cut off the parts of your hair with velvet in them now. You'll be more comfortable with less weight, as well."

"Y-yes Meruem-sama."

A single well-aimed slice and both her thick ponytails fell to the floor with a soft thud. Meruem stared at them. "Take a rest."

"I can still play!"

"We'll continue in the morning after the residual symptoms wear off."

"Ah, okay. Goodnight Meruem-sama." She turned and closed the door behind her.

The Chimera Ant King, feared or hated by so many, lingered at her door for some time before scooping up the twin locks of hair and heading back to his own room.

They would serve as an apology for disrupting the rhythm, as he had previously offered his arm for the same infraction.

Or so he told himself.


	2. Chapter 2

A faint scratching on the Chimera Ant King's cheek woke him from perhaps the best sleep he'd had during his short life. Recognizing that the source was two wraps of hair he'd been holding close to him, he stayed in bed for quite some time. This out of the ordinary lollygagging would have continued for much longer if not for a drive to sit behind the Gungi board again. Taking care to hide his new treasure, Meruem hastily set off towards Komugi's room.

Paying no attention to how forcefully he opened the door, Meruem sent a resonance throughout her room and down the hallway. Komugi was blissfully unaware. Her eyes were open, staring at the board as she practiced moves, ears closed to anything but the short clicks of her advances towards her imagined opponent. The shimmering light that came off her hands kept Meruem transfixed until she had dutifully completed her mission.

"Komugi-"

"WHAA . . . !" She hollered in surprise at her trance being broken. For while the crashing door was easily disregarded, Meruem's gentle call immediately awoke her.

Meruem was used to her hollering and instead examined her hair while Komugi was bobbling with apologies. It looked much less matted now. The slightly dirty frame of her face was much more visible as well, although the bangs still fell into those eyes . . .

"I'm so sorry! I didn't hear you enter or I would have greeted you! How could I possibly be so rude to our Supreme Leader?!"

"How does your nose feel?"

"Oh much better Meruem-sama! Thank you so much!" With all the new cries it still ran, but only at the corners.

Meruem looked closer and saw that the rest of her body was just as scruffed as her face. "Has no one shown you where the baths are?"

Komugi's face sank. "I'm so sorry, I-I didn't want to be a bother! I hope I didn't get your home too dirty . . ."

"You fail to understand the issue. You sacrificed your hair so you'd be more comfortable and thus play to form, but yet you neglect common hygiene."

"But Meruem-sama, it doesn't bother my ability to play-"

"Quiet." He wouldn't listen to any protests against Kogumi's comfort. "I'll show you there. Clean your clothes while you're at it."

"But I don't have anything clean, Meruem-sama."

"That's easily resolved." There were plenty of humans outside for him to snatch an outfit from.

Meruem gathered her up on his back and set off at a brisk pace. Any other form of travel's speed would irritate him. Kogumi's hair caught wind from various windows and brushed up against the back of his neck. He walked more slowly.

Upon arrival, Meruem gingerly placed her into the tub but didn't close the curtain that surrounded it. The human concept of decency was not one of his inherited traits. "I'll be back before you finish with something suitable."

"You're too kind to someone as lowly as me, Meruem-sama!"

Not true, he was merely optimizing her Gungi experience. That was all.

Meruem spend an excessive amount of time trying to find the best fitting, cleanest outfit he could for Komugi from the frustratingly poor selection before him. He rethought his approach. A baggy outfit from these commoners could knock pieces around the board by accident, and make it easier for Komugi trip. Meruem wound up taking one of Pitou's outfits from her closet. Pitou's clothes were made to stretch with her muscles so, despite their difference in body types, it should fit Komugi comfortably.

When Meruem returned, he found Komugi merely sitting under the water.

"I-I can't find the soap." Komugi was a human with human instincts, but moreover she didn't feel right instructing the Supreme Leader that baths were to be taken without observation.

Meruem handed it to her silently and she thanked him. Clumsily as ever, she only managed to use it for a few seconds at at time, repeatedly dropping the bar, feeling around around to find it, only to send it a bit further away from her hands.

Truly a stupid girl, the King thought with distaste before picking up the soap and wiping away the dirt on her face.

Komugi blushed and tried to protest, but Meruem stuck the bar of soap in her mouth for a moment and she was silent. Meruem figured he ought as well make sure the job was done properly, and cleaned off her torso and legs as well before standing her up and tossing a towel on her shoulders. She could dry herself off at the very least.

As she finished, the King was pleased to see that her bangs, no longer weighed down by daily grime, only barely covered her eyebrows and left her eyes unhindered. He helped Komugi get dressed under a flurry of thanks.

"No one has ever been this kind to me! And to think, that the Supreme Leader is so wonderful to me . . . I am not worthy!"

It was clear to Meruem, despite her waves of gratitude, that Komugi was ill-suited for the high-end quality of Pitou's clothing. She looked much more at home in that potato sack she had on before . . . He'd have to have Pouf wash it as punishment the next time he bothered them with something trivial.

Meruem nearly threw Komugi on his back and ran back to her room. Finally they would be ready to play Gungi.


End file.
